PAW Patrol: Mission Paris
by Ecofinisher
Summary: On the holidays Marshall hears his friends talking about him, making him feel disappointed and an easy prey for Hawk Moth. As Naughty Dog he changes every persons' behavior.
1. Travelling

**I had this idea to make a fic, where an animal gets akumatized and choose to mix it up with PAW Patrol.**

 **Chapter 1**

The PAW Patrol were sitting inside the PAW Patroller on their seats talking with each other about their trip to the French metropolis Paris.

"Paris looks so amazing" Said a grayish lavender colored Husky looking at a magazine she had in front of her seat. "Look at this restaurant inside the Eiffel Tower" Asked Everest picking the top of the booklet with her mouth holding it up at the other dogs to see it.

"Wow" Replied the gray dog.

"Fancy" Added the female Cockapoo dog.

"That must be expensive" The tall German shepherd said astonished by the look of the pictures. "What do you think Zuma?" Asked the brown colored Labrador.

"Yes and hey dogs check this out" Zuma asked turning around his magazine at the other teammates. "Pawis had been tawgeted by buttewfly like creatuws called akuma, that can take contwol over living things. Isn't that insane?"

" _Si, yo y_ Carlo heard about it" Announced a two-tone colored Chihuahua. "His primo Don Juan and his Xoloitzcuintle friend Pablo, were here in Paris a few months ago. Yo no sei, but Don Juan had got angry with Pablo having peed on someone's leg and he can't remember what happened next, except he appeared on the top of the Louvre."

"That's strange" Said Rocky, the gray colored mutt.

"Weird and how did he even come up at the Louvre?" Asked the white dog with black spots all over his body.

"I can answer you that question Marshall" Said the brown-haired boy, that sat at the cockpit next to the driver. The boy holds with his hands a tablet with a headline of a newspaper article showing a cat themed and a ladybug themed superhero.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir saved Paris once again" Read Rocky.

"Is that a gingerbread man?" Asked the English bulldog Rubble with wide eyes and Rocky came closer to the boy's tablet.

"Owner and baker of the Dupain-Cheng bakery Tom Dupain fell on the hands of Hawk Moth's control through an akuma. As a ten feet tall gingerbread man, he caused lots of chaos around Paris and kept the superheroes Cat Noir and Ladybug busy." Read Rocky.

"And again Paris was saved by Paris' greatest superheroes" Read the English breed.

"I didn't get this Ryder" Admitted the Dalmatian dog glancing at the owner. "How does a hawk moth control this akuma butterfly thingy?" Asked Marshall making the others laugh.

"I'm not really sure about it, but I think Hawk Moth is a person, that somehow controls the akumas. I need to research more about this"

"Do you think this could happen to us?" Asked the Cockapoo getting up of the seat.

"It could happen Skye, but first we need to know, what causes Hawk Moth to go behind us and uhm… manipulate us...transform us to other types of villains.

"However it happens, I won't let any akuma touch any of my friends" Said the shepherd blowing his chest up with pride.

"That's great Chase" Ryder replied petting the dog behind the ears, making him enjoy it by wagging with his tail.

"There's a list of known people, that got uhm….akumatized?" Pointed Rocky out questioningly, then Ryder slid the site down to the list.

"Various famous persons like Aurore Boreal, a teeny model for several ads on Kids+, Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of André Bourgeois, mayor of Paris, the Italian transfer student Lila Rossi, daughter of a diplomat and Kagami Tsurugi, A Japanese girl, who had stepped into her mother and grandfather's footsteps for the next fencing champion." Read Ryder at the dogs.

"That's a lot" Said the bulldog Rubble looking at the others.

"They were just some well-known persons, but there sure were a lot. Maybe I can find out more about it"

"Wyder, when aw we going to stop again?" Asked the brown dog crossing his front paws in front of himself. "I need to pee"

"In a few kilometers there's a service area, we could stop there and do a little break until the PAW Patroller is filled up with fuel." Responded the brown haired boy.

"Gweat"

"I need to walk a bit. I'm a bit braced" Shepherd Chase told stretching himself down with the front paws.

"You're not the only one" Said Everest getting down from the seat to do the same as him.

* * *

In Paris at the Françoise Dupont school Marinette got out of the classroom along with her friend Alya walking along with their classmates on the first floor.

"Are you going out today somewhere?" Asked Alya looking at the blue haired girl.

"Nope, haven't anything planned" Responded Marinette to Alya.

"I and Nino are going to the cinema together" Told Alya her friend then saw along with Marinette the teeny model Adrien walking along with a female student from another class.

"Has Adrien fencing today?" Asked Marinette gazing shocked, as she saw Adrien with the blue-haired Japanese from the other class.

"They're just friends Marinette. They go together to fencing, just that"

"I know, but what if they become more than just friends?" Asked Marinette. "What if they fell in love and get married and have kids? No! I will never see him again and he will forget me for once!" Cried Marinette desperate.

"Calm down Marinette, you're overreacting"

"But what if it does?" Asked Marinette causing Alya to facepalm.

"Oh girl you really need to take a sedation pill to calm down"

What?" Asked Marinette placing her hands on her waist. "It could"

"Yeah right"

"I'll be down at the wardrobe, I forgot my tablet in my locker"

"I'm gone Marinette, see ya" Said Alya walking down the stairs, followed by Marinette running them down, making her way to the wardrobe.


	2. In Paris

**Chapter 2**

The PAW Patrol had arrived in Paris and had parked inside a lot with several other vehicles. A few were sitting around and others were grilling food and so did Ryder. He was roasting three white sausages on a small portable grill, which stood on the top of a carton box.

The dogs were all at the outside playing with a soccer ball in two teams and as goals, they had several empty cans doing a half square around the goalkeeper.

"Chase here!" Yelled Skye kicking the ball up with her head and Chase stopped the ball by hitting his head on it, guiding the ball back on the ground and ran towards the goal followed by Tracker from the rival team.

"Marshall help Chase." Demanded the gray dog and the white dog ran on the other side of the place stopping near the goalkeeper.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Announced the Dalmatian and Rubble got in the way of his friend. "Hey!"

Chase kicked the ball up in the air and Marshall jumped over Rubble to kick the ball with his head, but instead, the ball hit him on the snout, causing him to fall down on Rubble, making the others laugh.

"You two okay?" Asked the brown Labrador looking at the two friends.

"I'm fine." Said Rubble getting up along with Marshall.

"Sorry pal." Apologized Marshall and passed the ball to Chase back.

"How long do we have to wait for the sausages Ryder?" Asked the bulldog gazing at the owner while wagging his short tail.

"They're almost done." Responded Ryder.

"Mmm." Said Rubble while licking his lips. Ryder grabbed with the grilling claw one sausage and held it up, showing it to the dogs.

"Who's the first?" Asked Ryder looking at all the panting canines gazing at the piece of meat.

"Maybe Skye or Evewest." The brown Labrador suggested to the boy. "Ladies fiwst."

"You go first Skye." Said the Husky and Skye run at Ryder and went on her hind legs doing the begging trick.

Sit" Demanded Ryder and the female obeyed followed by a tail waggle. "Roll over." Told the brown haired boy and the Cockapoo obeyed his command. "Good girl" Complimented Ryder giving her the sausage, which she accepted with a smile.

"Everest" Called Ryder and Everest walked to Ryder and went on her hind legs to beg.

"Pretty please." The husky said giving him the puppy eyes, followed by a whine.

"I can't resist to not give you anything by looking at your puppy face." Said the leader of the PAW Patrol giving the duo colored female dog the sausage.

"Who's the next?" Asked Ryder and the German shepherd barked.

"Ruff, Chase is on the case!" Shouted the shepherd and Ryder held the sausage up high with the clinch, making Chase smirk and ran across the PAW Patroller, then jumped at the wall of the vehicle, then like springs he bounced with his hind legs away from it towards Ryder grabbing the sausage from the clinch, making a master landing on the ground.

"Tada!" The German shepherd mumbled while holding the sausage with his teeth.

"Way to go Chase!" Complimented Zuma.

"Awesome!" Said the mutt and the bulldog at the same time.

"Well done Chase" Congratulated the owner of the dogs picking another sausage up.

"Can't wait for my second time." Said the Cockapoo Skye shaking her tail, then saw Chase placing his sausage in front of the female.

"Here you can have mine" Offered Chase with a smile at the girl.

"That's sweet Chase, but you haven't eaten anything yet" The female rejected friendly.

"No it's fine I can wait"

"Or why don't we split it?" Suggested Skye and Chase nodded.

"I don't mind" Replied the bigger dog and Skye bit the half of the sausage off from Chase's.

"Thank you." Said Skye with a smile earning from him a more bashful smile, which the others saw.

Rocky rolled along with Zuma the eyes at each other about how obvious it was, that Chase seemed to have something for the Cockapoo.

"So who's next?" Asked Ryder and the Dalmatian jumped.

"Me! Me! Pick Me Ryder!"

"Okay, Marshall and what are you going to show us?" Questioned the brown haired boy.

"I'm going to do the same as Chase"

"I'm curious to see, how it turns out" Said Ryder at Marshall and some of the dogs weren't sure about it.

"Be careful Marshall" Told Chase his friend, which walked backwards away from the PAW Patroller, then ran towards it and jumped at the wall of the vehicle bouncing away from it, but to his misfortune he flew the wrong direction landing on the top of the grill making the grill fall down with the white dog.

"Whoa!" Cried Marshall as he got hit with the charcoal, the rill and the sausages on his back.

"Marshall!" Shouted all his friends and Chase quickly removed the rill of Marshall's back and Ryder pulled Marshall by his fur's neck away from the charcoal with the help of Rocky and Everest. Zuma ran from behind the PAW Patroller's back wearing Marshall's firefighter backpack, then activated the water cannon with his voice.

"Wuff¨wate canon!" Exclaimed the Labrador and from the backpack, the water cannon came out and it shouts a water jet at the burning charcoal.

"You're alright?" Asked Chase looking down at his best friend.

"I'm fine" Responded Marshall. Ryder passed his hand on his dog's back, after that he clapped his hands on each other to wipe down the dust of the ash.

"You don't seem to have made yourself an injury"

"I was lucky." Said Marshall getting up disappointed.

"It was not that bad Marshall, you just happened to fly towards the grill." Said Ryder.

"And spread our meal on the ground" Added Rubble picking up one sausage to eat. "Yummy"

"I'm going to wash them with my water cannon. I just need another bucket for them" Said Marshall walking to Zuma, trying to unlock the belt from the Labrador.

"Hey mi amigos, Apollo the movie is starting." Tracker said from the side entrance of the vehicle.

"I totally forgot about the movie." Said Rubble doing a facepalm after it ran into the vehicle followed by Zuma and Rocky.

"I help you with the sausages Marshall." Said Chase and Ryder placed on the ground two buckets.

"That won't take long."

"Yeah." Said Chase grabbing a couple of sausages and dropping them into a bucket for Marshall to spray it with the water cannon.

"I'm going to see if there's a sieve or anything similar for me to use." Ryder said the dogs and entered into the PAW Patroller.

Marshall looked at Chase dropping another pair of sausages into the bucket and spoke to the shepherd.

"When will you tell Skye how you feel?" Asked Marshall shocking Chase. "What?"

"Is it so obvious, that I like her?" Chase asked widened his eyes.

"Everyone knows that by now." Told Marshall. "Even Skye"

"What?!" Exclaimed Chase, making Marshall wrap his face.

"Calm down Chase. You don't need to be afraid. She likes you too"

"Yes, but probably only as a friend."

"No, she likes you more than just a friend."

"How can you know that?"

"I heard her talking with Everest, when they were playing the new boogie battle game" Responded the Dalmatian. "That's why I know about it"

"Okay"

"Come I know you can do it and I know she will reciprocate it" Comforted the dog with the black spots. "Go ahead and try it"

"O...okay..." Said Chase taking a deep breath.

"Come, imagine you saved her from a dangerous dog and brought her into a safe place. After all that you go back to her and tell her, that you love her. Except there wasn't a bad dog, or you didn't bring her into a safe place or anything….you just going in there telling that….uh..."

"Uh….what exactly do you want to say?"

"Okay never mind, I thought it would sound inspiring, but it wasn't."

"Okay"

"Go buddy, you can do that" Said Marshall and Chase got into the PAW Patroller. Seconds later Chase ran out of the vehicle disappearing behind the other vehicles.

"Chase, where are you going?" Asked Marshall running at the first truck observing the shepherd racing far away. Marshall looked into the vehicle, where all the pups sat together watching the movie, then walked back to the bucket to wash the sausages.

* * *

At the Françoise Dupont school, Marinette sat on the stairs holding a math book in her hands during the time she's watching Adrien fencing along with a red dressed fencer.

"It would have been amazing, if I still could have joined the fencing class, then it would be me there fencing with him." Said Marinette to her little kwami, which floated over her shoulders.

"You gotta keep practicing Marinette, until next year you're good enough to join the class"

"That would be cool, then I would be with….Adrien" Said Marinette dreamily while Tikki rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Yeah but then you need to focus on the fencing, not only on Adrien"

"I know Tikki" Replied Marinette with a giggle. Beside her passed a brunette girl the stairs down slowly with her head down and Marinette noted it along with Tikki.

"It's Lila" Said Marinette observing the girl walking the stairs down. "And she's sad"

"She has to deal a lot with the others finishing her down. The only friend she eventually has is Nathaniel" Said Tikki.

"At least she has found one friend"

"Yeah, but you have made this happen to her. If you didn't scold her in front of Adrien"

"It's not my fault, that he told it to Chloé, which then told everyone else here at school"

"I can't help if I don't like people, that lie to make friends"

"Marinette you don't even know, why she did that. Don't you remember?" Asked the red kwami. "Alya told you, that she moved from Italy here to France and that she's always been traveling around. One of my previous holders Bubamara had made a friend, that had done the same as Lila and as they became friends she told her, that she used to be bullied in her last school and she made in this school up some facts about her, that wasn't true about her, because she was afraid people wouldn't like her, because she was herself and not something people think or wanted her to be"

"So Lila could actually have self-esteem problems and that's why she lied to everyone?"

"There are a lot of possibilities." Tikki told her holder. "We just don't know hers"

"If she really has that, we could help her to apologize the others and be fine with them?" Suggested Marinette making Tikki frown her face. "Okay, we talk with Lila, then we see, what we're doing next. Maybe explain the others it was all, because she was afraid for example?"

"Yeah just remember, it's also your fault not only Lila's. She lied and it was wrong. You called her out as Ladybug in front of Adrien. Also wrong."

"I know….also, I apologized as Ladybug to her, but she rejected it. That was wrong too, right?"

"Marinette?" Asked Tikki crossing her arms.

"Okay never mind" Said Marinette. "I'm going to talk with her" Said Marinette running the stairs down behind the girl. Marinette arrived by Lila and waved at her.

"Hello Lila, how are you?" Asked Marinette looking at the brunette. "Lila?"

"What?" Asked the Italian looking disappointed at the blue-haired girl.

"You know...we never have talked to each other and I don't know you very good. I only heard from the others, that you….said things, that weren't really...well true"

"Not everyone here seems to understand, that people make mistakes, don't they?"

"Yes they don't….they do...what exactly are you referring to?"

"The way they're treating me." Told Lila. "I already have understood, that what I did was wrong."

"Maybe you need to explain to them, why you did so." Suggested Marinette. "What do you think?"

"I don't know if this brings me anything good. After all, no one is going to trust me, because of that"

"Why did you lie in the first place?" Questioned the half Chinese girl. "Were you sort of….frightened people wouldn't like the real you?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Asked Lila a bit annoyed.

"I just want to understand you better. I could help you."

"I don't know if you will understand it, but I've spent the biggest part of my life or the part I can remember traveling around with my parents from countries to countries. I haven't had many chances to find new friends. One or two I have their contacts, but we rarely talked to each other, even if we do, it doesn't feel as good as it would be in the real world"

"Yeah" Replied Marinette sadly.

"Last may I arrived on a Friday and my parents went to the principal and as I walked in I saw everyone had friends, had lots of fun and stuff to talk about. How should I find friends, if the others wouldn't really show any interest in the new student?" Asked Lila the blue-haired girl.

"I find you would have a chance to find friends here. At least from our class."

"Maybe before I had lied to them"

"You never lied to me" Added Marinette.

"You and Nathaniel are the only ones I haven't do that"

"I can't remember, where Nathaniel was on that day, but I find he's a nice guy."

"He's kind of adorable"

"Kind of, but Adrien, Adrien is better….I mean he's handsome….uh…."

"Let me guess….you like Adrien hein?" Asked Lila with a smirk.

"Me liking him? No of course not. I may think a lot of him or have lots of pictures of him, but this doesn't mean I have a crush on him, that would be….yeah."

"Sure...he's just a random student…"

"Well he's also a model, but you might know that."

"Yeah I sort of got attracted to him as I saw his ads on TV, then I discovered we were in the same school and tried to get his attention too...And how did he only get interested in me?" Asked Lila making Marinette think, which remembered herself inside the library spying on her and Adrien.

"You said something about being friends with Ladybug…..that's what I heard around the school, I wasn't even there when you two were doing homework."

"You're kind of funny Marinette" Said Lila with a chuckle.

"Oh uhm thanks"

"Sort of with my lies ruined my chances to get out with Adrien. Maybe he still would get interested in me, if I'd just said the truth."

"You can do that Lila"

"If the others will ever trust me again will take a while. After all, I will be here for almost a year."

"Okay." Said Marinette. "Maybe I've got an idea"

"What idea?" Questioned the Italian girl.

"Follow me" Demanded the double citizen walking the stairs up along with the Italian girl.


	3. Akumatization

**Chapter 3**

Marshall walked around the parking spots pulling a red children pushcart with snack packs in it, he was transporting.

"Hopefully we're going to grill marshmallows tonight." Mumbled Marshall while pulling the cart behind him. After a few minutes, he found the PAW Patroller of his team and heard from the inside laughter.

"Oh, the movie is continuing." Said Marshall starting to run, then tripped over his paws landing on the ground. "Ouch"

"Look at how clumsy Marshall is." Said Chase from the inside of the vehicle.

"Huh?" Said the Dalmatian lifting up his head as he head that. He lifted his left ear to listen to the other dogs.

"He can't get anything right, can't he?" Asked Rocky and laughed.

"Why should he even, he's always been like that" Said Rubble making Marshall sad and ran away from the PAW Patroller.

Inside the PAW Patrol, all dogs sat looking at the large screen seeing a brown hound on the screen hiding behind a wall looking at a tied up Bull terrier in a super suit.

" _Totally screwed up Apollo." Said the dog with an evil grin, then behind him appeared the real Apollo the super dog._

" _Hey there." Greeted Apollo shrieking the hound, which stamped on his long ears and fell down on the ground._

"Thank god this never happens to me." Said Tracker waving his ears up and down making the others laugh.

"You don't have those floppy eaws like I do." Said the Labrador. "Luckily mine awnt that big."

"Does anyone know, if Marshall's back?" Asked Skye looking at the others. "Our Marshall?"

"Didn't he go get the snacks?" Asked Everest looking at the others.

"He did," Said the German shepherd getting up from the floor.

"Maybe there are lots of people at the market" Said Rubble.

"Or something happened to him" Added Skye placing her paw in front of her snout.

"We can call him" Suggested Ryder, which sat next to Chase.

"I'll do that" Said Chase sending a video call to Marshall.

"Marshall!...Marshall?" Said Chase raising his right eyebrow up as he saw Marshall walking along the Seine with his head down sadly.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Asked Ryder and Marshall gave out a sob.

What happened buddy?" Asked the German shepherd looking at the Dalmatian on the screen.

"Did you get robbed?" Asked Rocky.

"I want to be alone for a while" Responded Marshall.

"But why?" Asked Skye.

"Yeah" Added Zuma.

"Not all at the time," Ryder said to the dogs.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Asked Chase.

"It's like you don't know that Chase!" Growled the Dalmatian shrieking the shepherd.

"Huh?"

"You always said it wasn't bad to be clumsy, yet you made fun of me before with the others about it. That I can't do anything right and..." Marshall said during sobs.

"You mean...you heard us talking before?" Asked Rocky.

"Look he actually brought the snacks, but left them out" Indicated the Husky pointing with her paw on the cart with the bags.

"Marshall you didn't hear the full conversation, we weren't talking about you," Said Chase.

"But you said my name!" Shouted Marshall.

"Marshall please come back to us and we all talk about it" Suggested Skye. "We didn't mean to hurt you"

"We didn't. Weally dude" The chocolate Lab said.

"Just let me alone" Snapped Marshall sitting down on the ground crying.

"Ryder we need to locate him," The German shepherd said to the boy.

"We should let him cool down first" Suggested the boy.

"Hey look at that black lightened butterfly flying at Marshall" Pointed Rubble out with a smile.

"Lightened?" Asked Ryder confused and looked at the screen, where the butterfly landed on Marshall's dog tag, disappearing inside it turning the tag along with the collar black.

"Did you just see, what happened?" Asked Chase surprised.

In front of Marshall's face appeared a butterfly-shaped neon mask, making Marshall grin angrily. The dogs observed that scene for a few seconds and before the mask disappeared Marshall spoke again.

"I won't let you down, Hawk Moth," Said the Dalmatian disappearing in a dark cloud, breaking up the connection with the gang.

"Hawk Moth?!" Asked Chase shocked.

"Did Hawk Moth just caught Marshall?" Asked Rocky surprised.

"The way it just looked like yeah" Responded Ryder to the pups.

"We gotta help him Ryder," Said Skye followed by Chase nodding and letting out a short whine.

"PAW Patrol! To the PAW Patroller" Demanded Ryder and the dogs ran back to their wardrobes at the back of the vehicle, then came back dressed in their uniforms and sat up on the seats, then observed on the ground a screen of the vehicle coming out from the ground up to the roof, covering the driver cabin.

"I'm going to need all of you to spread out in Paris to find Marshall." Said Ryder looking at his tablet. "Chase you're going to look for him along the Seine, where he was seen the last" Ryder demanded while behind on the screen appeared Chase's police badge, afterward a pictograph of a river.

"Ruff, Chase is on the case!" Yelled the German shepherd.

"Rubble I need you to search for Marshall at the arc de triomphe."

"Rubble's gonna help a friend in trouble," Said the bulldog with a chuckle.

"Rocky, you're going to the Eiffel Tower look there for Marshall" Suggested Ryder earning a nod from the mutt.

"Green means go!" Shouted Rocky smiling proudly.

"Zuma, you travel with your hovercraft all around the Seine looking around the ships and the stops around the river for any clues of Marshall."

"Let's dive in" Howled the brown Labrador.

"Skye you look up from up the air with your helicopter for Marshall and if you see Marshall, warn the others"

"Let's take up to the sky!" Announced Skye doing a backflip.

"Everest you're searching near the catacombs of Paris for Marshall"

"I'm on it Ryder" Responded the husky.

"And Tracker you're going to look for Marshall near the Notre Dame and I'm heading to the Louvre"

"I'm all ears" Responded Tracker moving his ears, making the others laugh.

"Gets me evey time," Said Zuma with a laugh.

"PAW Patrol, let's roll" Demanded Ryder and all run at the back of the vehicle preparing themselves to leave the place to look for their Dalmatian buddy.


	4. Naughty Dog

**Chapter 4**

Marinette sat together with Lila in front of the class with Juleka waiting in front of a classroom.

"See Juleka understood your problem and accepted your apologize" Said Marinette smiling at Lila, which felt a little relieved about it.

"And the next is Rose?" Asked Lila. "The short girl in the pink dress?"

"She will accept it too, trust me." Said Marinette and the door got open for the students to leave and in the middle from the crowd came a blonde girl with a pink dress followed by a redhead with a gray jacket and purple trousers.

"Hey girls." Greeted Rose then lost her smile as she saw Lila. "Uh hi Lila"

"Uh hi Rose, hi Nathaniel." Greeted Lila.

"Lila wanted to talk with you Rose." Told Juleka her friend earning a nod from the shorter girl and Lila stood up, standing in front of the blonde.

"Listen, Rose, you probably hate me like all the others do" Said Lila. "Marinette talked with me about, what happened and all that…..Listen as I told you about knowing Prince Ali, I didn't want to hurt you with that. I wanted to find friends, but I didn't know exactly how to make friends"

"Why didn't you just said the truth?" Asked Rose.

"I moved so much with my parents around, I did never have any time to befriend people normally or if I tried it never worked out. People never showed any interest in me. They all had friends like you have Juleka and Marinette for example."

"Really?" Asked Rose widens her eyes sadly.

"That's what I told you before." Said Nathaniel to Rose getting hit by the girl's elbow on his chest.

"But now seeing into her nearly wet eyes I believed it" Said Rose embracing Lila hard. "I'm so sorry, I never thought, that you were having trouble before" Juleka and Nathaniel smiled at seeing the two sharing a hug. Marinette observed the two and had an idea.

"Hey." Said Marinette placing her arms behind the back of Juleka and Nathaniel.

"Uh hey?" Greeted Nathaniel confused.

"You know, what would be great?" Asked Marinette and all shook their heads. "Why don't you all go out together?" Suggested Marinette. "Maybe to do the homework together, go see a movie, eat ice creme?"

"I'm actually hungry" Admitted Nathaniel and Rose pushed Lila away from her, making her trip on Nathaniel's feet shrieking the two girls, including Nathaniel, who caught Lila with his left arm behind her back and the right arm he used to grab the Italian by the hand.

"Whoa" Nathaniel expressed the way he just held the brunette.

"You're way more gorgeous close up." Lila said making the redhead blush, helping her up.

"S...sorry..." Apologized the red head taking his hands off Lila. "Didn't mean to...uh"

"Nice catch Nathaniel." Complimented Rose petting the boy on the back.

"Uh thanks?" Responded Nathaniel questioningly.

"And where are we going to buy the ice creme?" Asked Lila.

"I think André is today there at the Notre Dame." Said Marinette. "I saw him this afternoon making his way there with the ice creme cart."

"Great" Said Rose. "His ice is the best in the world" Said Rose licking her lips.

"He can tell you with his ice, who your soulmate is" Said Juleka.

"Sounds interesting" Admitted the diplomat's daughter.

"I'd love to know if I have one" Said Nathaniel neutral.

"Of course you have one Nathaniel, don't be so negative" Said Rose pinching Nathaniel on the cheeks.

"Stop that Rose" Demanded Nathaniel making the girls laugh.

"You will find her someday Nathaniel" Said Marinette. "Maybe she's even going into this school too." Said Marinette walking along with the others at the stairs and saw Adrien leaving along with Kagami the court of the school.

"Oh oh." Said Marinette and Rose stopped by the blue haired girl.

"Is that the girl, who entered into the fencing class?" Asked Rose looking at Marinette with a smile.

Down at the exit of the stairs, Kagami checked, if she had everything inside her barrel bag and Adrien observed her doing so.

"You're going to do anything special today?" Asked the blonde boy.

"The homework" Responded Kagami. "Any idea?"

"Maybe" Responded Adrien putting his hands inside the pockets of his pants. Adrien saw on the ground of the school a black dog with white spots spread over his body. "Hey look at that dog"

"Where?" Asked Kagami and smiled at the sight of the dog, which walked at the stairs sitting down there gazing up at them with purple eyes. "Aww"

"What kind of dog is it?" Asked Adrien. "I never saw one with red eyes"

"Hello, my boy". Said Kagami walking the stairs down at the dog. The dog growled at Kagami, making Adrien bit his lips.

"I think you should let the dog in peace." Suggested Adrien looking worried at his friend.

"Let me see if he sniffs my hand." Said Kagami reaching her hand slowly at the front of the dog. The dog growled and gave a bark, shouting a red laser at Kagami.

"Kagami!" Shouted Adrien in shock. The dog growled at Adrien, then he picked Kagami's barrel bag and threw it at the dog, making him fall down. He quickly picked Kagami up in his arms and ran into the court meeting the others, which were about to leave the school.

"What happened?" Asked Marinette as she saw Adrien carrying the Japanese girl.

"There was a black dog, which shoots a laser at Kagami" Explained Adrien and Kagami came back to consciousness.

"She's awake." The blonde said with a smile. "You're alright?" Asked Adrien holding Kagami in his arms. Kagami looked around and saw, that Adrien held her and tried to get off.

"Put me down now!" Demanded Kagami and Adrien dropped her down slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to molest you in anyway." Said Adrien. "You got hit by a laser and you been off for a short moment"

"Just because that happened, it doesn't mean you can play all naughty on me." Said Kagami looking serious at the blonde, making Marinette raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"I didn't want to play naughty….." Said Adrien then saw Kagami's eyes, which weren't brown anymore, but now red like from the dog, they met before. "You're akumatized….that black dog is akumatized, that's why he had red eyes." Said Adrien finally understanding the situation.

"is the dog white?" Asked Nathaniel earning a head shake from the blonde.

"He looks like a Dalmatian dog, except his fur is black with white spots"

"Okay?"

"You have all go hide from this dog, go all up to the restrooms" Demanded Adrien. "I will try to fight the dog away from you all until you're all hidden"

"What will be about Kagami?" Asked Rose looking at the Japanese girl walking at the exit.

"I deal with her" Said Marinette running behind the girl.

"Do I have to hide alone in the guys' restrooms?" Asked Nathaniel and Adrien grabbed Nathaniel on the shoulders.

"I know you have good manners, but you need to be together with the girls. Together you can help each other"

"Come it's not like we are going to take our clothes off" Said Lila jokingly making Nathaniel turn red.

"I just wanted to be sure everyone is okay." Said Nathaniel crossing his arms.

"Enough talking get up" Demanded Adrien and the four students ran the stairs up.

Marinette pushed Kagami into the wardrobes towards the lockers.

"Where are you bringing me?" Asked Kagami. "You're worse, than the guy from before"

"Be quiet and get in here" Demanded Marinette shoving the girl into an open locker, then closed the door locking her in it.

"Let me out, let me out!" Shouted Kagami knocking on the door hard.

"She will be fine until we caught the akuma." Said Marinette clapping her hands on each other to wipe down dust. Tikki left the jacket of her looking at the locker, where the girl was in.

"Let's move Marinette, as long as he's still around we have a better chance in stopping him." Said the red kwami making her holder nod.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Exclaimed Marinette transforming into the superheroine Ladybug. She ran out of the wardrobe across the court to the outside to see Cat Noir now standing on the outside holding his staff extended at the dog, which chewed on it.

"Cat hold it that way, so I can see, where his akuma is" Said Ladybug running towards the dog.

"I think it's in the collar" Said Cat Noir. "It's the only object he has with him"

Ladybug stopped by the dog, observing him how angrily he chewed on the stick. Ladybug gulped and placed her hands on his neck, making him angrier and bite her on the hands.

"Ouch!" Shouted Ladybug and the dog ran away at the street.

"My Lady you're alright?" Asked Cat Noir running at the partner.

"Yeah come follow him" Demanded Ladybug and ran behind the dog along with the cat miraculous holder.

"Ladybug look there's another dog running towards the black one" Cat Noir pointed out as they had in sight a duo-colored Chihuahua wearing a green fedora and a jacket.

"He's probably going to hit him with the laser."

"What laser?"

"The dog hit before someone with a laser coming from his dog tag and she started to act rudely out of the nowhere. Also, her pupils turned red."

"It changes the people's personalities in some way?"

"I think so"

"Is the dog really talking?" Asked Ladybug surprised as she saw the Chihuahua speaking at the dark dog.

"You're imagining things, dogs don't talk" Said Cat Noir.

"I'm not Marshall anymore." Said the black dog at the brown and white Chihuahua. "I'm Naughty Dog"

"Naughty dog?" Asked Ladybug.

"I actually like this name" Said Cat Noir. "Hawk Moth really has some clever ideas"

"Marshall come back home, we need to help you"

"I don't need your help anyway. If you're going to be mean to me like before it's useless" Said Marshall letting a bark out, activating the laser to hit Tracker.

"Wah!"

"Oh it really talks." Said Cat Noir surprised.

"And the dog is turning….naughty." Pointed Ladybug as Tracker's eye color changed.

"Hey love your ears." Cat Noir said as a joke making the Chihuahua growl.

"Calla!" Shouted Tracker at the superhero.

A pink helicopter came down near the two dogs and there sat Skye looking down at the two.

"Tracker are you alright?" Asked Skye.

"Why shouldn't I be alright?" Asked Tracker. "Just because I'm small and have enormous ears?"

"Tracker, that was just a question!" Hissed Skye back.

"Why is there a poodle guiding a helicopter?" Asked Cat Noir looking astonished at the female.

"Hey the superheroes." Said Skye and pressed on a button on the helicopter to call Ryder. "Ryder I found the superheroes and also Marshall"

"Grrr ruff" Barked Naughty Dog releasing another laser from his tag, but Cat Noir spun his baton to protect Skye from getting hit by the laser and he hit Naughty Dog with the staff, causing him to fly away at the Seine river.

"Oh oh." Said Skye and Ladybug crossed the road making her way to the wall, then looked over the wall to see Naughty Dog running on the road down from the wall under the bridge disappears.

"He's gone." Said Ladybug to Cat Noir.

"Sorry." Apologized Cat Noir looking at Ryder, which was on the screen from Skye's helicopter.

"How's Marshall?" Asked Ryder.

"Well….he just ran off." Responded Cat Noir.

"Is Marshall really akumatized?" Asked Ryder. "What does he do during that time?"

"He fires a laser from his dog tag at people and also animals and they change their behavior and act….well...rude"

"Okay?" Responded Ryder. "Is it possible for us to meet all and look for Marshall?" Asked Ryder. "My unit is at the moment looking around for him."

"Maybe the Notre Dame or the Eiffel Tower" Suggested Cat Noir.

"The Eiffel Tower" Replied the brown haired boy. "We're close to that"

"Alright deal see you there." Said Cat Noir and looked at Ladybug.

"The Eiffel Tower. I heard it"

"What will be about Tracker?" Asked Skye and Tracker bit on Cat's tail.

"Hey!" Shouted Cat Noir at the dog.

"He doesn't seem to be a cat fan"

"Ha ha ha." Cat Noir said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's move" Demanded Ladybug jumping off by using her yo-yo on light poles, making her way towards the Notre Dame.

Cat Noir picked Tracker up and jumped off using his staff, following Ladybug along with the Cockapoo pilot to the cathedral making their way to the meeting point.


	5. Meeting Up

**Chapter 5**

The superheroes met Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol at the Champs de Mars, where they had parked the PAW Patroller at the parking spots near the Eiffel Tower.

"What exactly happened before you found out Marshall was gone" Asked Ladybug looking at all the dogs around her, Cat Noir and Ryder.

"We were watching a movie altogether and we laughed about a dog inside the movie, which was called Marshall and was clumsy just like him. Marshall must have heard us from the outside and believe we were talking about him" Rocky said at the heroine in the red tight suit.

"Later we called Marshall asking him, where he was and he was crying and yelled at me because it was all my fault. I didn't know Marshall would be listening to, mostly he would believe I was talking about him" Chase told the heroes sad.

"So this was all a misunderstanding?" Asked Cat Noir.

"Yeah we wanted to talk to him, but he was fed up with us and wanted to be alone" Explained Skye and Chase got up to leave the PAW Patroller.

"I should have just shut up and watched the movie instead" The German shepherd replied as he left the vehicle.

"I advise you to try to keep down your negative emotions as good as possible before Hawk Moth strikes again and makes it more difficult." Suggested the heroine and Skye ran out of the truck.

"I'm on it" Announced Skye getting out of the vehicle the ramp down of the door, then found Chase lying under the ramp down with his paws under his chin. Skye got under the platform too, lying down next to him. "Listen, Chase, everything will be okay. It was all a misunderstanding. When Marshall is back and his old self again we can all explain to him the situation and show him the clips we meant. He sure will forgive you."

"I hope so, I never meant to hurt him. He's like a brother to me" Said Chase earning a nod from the Cockapoo female.

"I know, you have always been very dear to us Chase." Skye said leaning her head next to Chase's head, making him blush.

"W…..what are you doing?" Asked Chase shocked, getting up from the ground hitting with his head on the ramp. "Ouch"

"You're alright?" Asked Skye and Chase nodded, then got out from the ramp.

"Yeah I just forgot I was lying in a small place" Chase responded abashed, making Skye giggle and get out of there to rib her nose on his, making him turn red again.

"Come let's get in and listen to the plan to saving Marshall" Offered the golden brown dog and Chase nodded, following the shorter dog into the PAW Patroller.

* * *

Naughty Dog is at the outside of the Louvre looking at all the people walking around the place passing by the black dog.

"So many nice people are around here" Said Naughy Dog then a short girl approached the dog reaching with her hand at him, shrieking him.

"Manon, be careful with the dog" Demanded a fuchsia hair colored woman to the little brunette. Naughty Dog barked and shoot the ray at the girl.

"Manon!" Shouted the mother grabbing her daughter, pulling her away from the dog. "Manon, you're alright?"

"Let me down, let me down!" Demanded the little girl.

"Manon?" Asked the woman followed by another ray of the dog's tag, turning differently too. The mother dropped her daughter and threw her purse up in the air.

"Get off me" Demanded the woman after dropping her bag down. As the bag lied on the ground she saw her smartphone vibrating receiving a call of s certain blue haired woman and the woman picked the phone up and attended it.

"Hello, Sabine. Has someone ever told you, how sick you look like? Wrong? Nothing, everything is fine. Much better after this. Bye" Said the mother and threw her phone away.

Naughty Dog laughed at the phone call of Manon's mother, then hit more human with his laser turning all rude to each other, causing him lots of joy at the sight of the way they treated each other.

In front of Naughty Dog's face appeared a neon-colored butterfly-like mask and Hawk Moth entered in contact with the akumatized Dalmatian.

" _Naughty Dog I know you're enjoying this and I don't mind that. Go make your way to the Champs de Mars, there you will meet the PAW Patrol together with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Bring me their miraculous and you can do, whatever your heart desires with the PAW Patrol"_

"My pleasure Hawk Moth" Naughty Dog said making his way to the entrance to the metro station.

 **I'm kind of stuck in this fic. In my city is around 35C°/95°F and it's hard to focus on the writing while the temperature being this high. The evening is still hot, but not as much as over the day.**

 **In the middle, I was running Grammarly over my old finished fics on FFN and have only three to go. The longest ones :/ I still try to focus more on finish this fic.**


	6. Back To The Roots

**Chapter 6**

At the Champs de Mars, the PAW Patrol and the two superheroes were sitting inside the PAW Patroller in front of the big screen, where Ryder introduces the missions to the members of his team.

Ryder and the two superheroes talked about their plan and the dogs sat in a row looking at the big blue screen showing all the arrondissements of Paris.

"Since we've been looking fow Mawshall we didn't have the time to enjoy all the nice places here in Pawis" Mentioned the brown Labrador looking at his teammates sitting next to him.  
"Yeah who expected that someone of us would have fall victim to Hawk Moth" Added Rocky. "Do you guys think it hurts being under control of this villain?"  
"Good question"  
"I hope this bad guy doesn't hurt Marshall" Rubble said with a whine.  
"We will get him back Rubble with the help of the superheroes," Said Skye looking at Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
Rubble walked at Ladybug, then passed his front paw slowly on her leg calling her attention.  
"Hey Ladybug is there a way I could help you out as a super dog?" Asked the English bulldog. "Like Apollo the super dog from the TV movie?" Question the duo colored pet gazing with big eyes into hers.  
"Maybe you get the chance one day to fight along with us when we need a helping friend" Responded Ladybug petting the dog on his head.

"Could somebody change to the news channel?" Asked the female Husky. "Maybe they will talk about Marshall?"

"Ruff arm" Barked Rocky and from his bag pack a robot arm looked out and Rocky walked at the big screen, then pressed on a button on the side of the flatscreen, changing to the news channel.

" _This dog-like villain hits villain with a laser turning pedestrians around the city rude and disrespectful towards others around," Said a journalist named Clara journalist held her hand over her ear as she received a notification via the earplug she had in her ear. "Oh as just discovered, only Naughty Dog seems to be able to infect people with the rude behavior. The affected people aren't able to spread this further to other"_

"Does anyone else think, there's a way we could lure Marshall….uhm Naughty Dog here to us?" Asked Everest looking at the superheroes.

"I know, how we could the real Marshall, but I'm not sure how we could lure him as Naughty Dog here," Said Ryder to Everest, then studied for a while to find a solution.

Cat Noir wide his eyes as he had an idea. "Hey I know it!" Announced Cat Noir looking at Ladybug and Ryder.

"Say it" Ordered the spotted heroine.

"Since Naughty Dog is vexed about the PAW Patrol having made fun of him, why don't we show him, that we're here?" Suggested Cat Noir. "We could hide and while he walks in, wanting to evilize the dogs, we jump at him, hold him tight and remove his collar and then you only need to break it and catch the akuma. What do you say?"

"Good plan and…..why did you say evilize?" Asked the blue-haired heroine. "That's not even a word"

"I don't know" Responded Cat Noir. "Kind of caught this word yesterday from my father" Explained the blonde hero, making Ladybug raise her right eyebrow.

"Weird"

"Y….You're right" Said Cat Noir embarrassed scratching his head.

"Hey uhm…." Chase said walking at the superheroes. "Since Marshall is uh was mostly angry at me, before the akumatization I'm going to distract him, while you try to free him from Hawk Moth's hands" The German shepherd offered his duty at the two young heroes.

"That's very brave from your side" Complimented Marinette's alter ego petting the shepherd on the head.

"I will help you too," Said Skye walking past Chase standing next to him looking up at her friend.

"But what if he catches you?" Asked Chase looking down at Skye.

"Don't worry Chase" Said Rocky walking to the two dogs. "Not if the PAW Patrol helps you out"

"Yeah dude, we'we all like bwothes and they hold all togetherw" Said Zuma appearing beside Chase, making him smile.

"You dogs are the greatest friends I could ever have" Said Chase at Zuma, which smiled at the Retriever, that held up his paw for a fist bump – paw bump to be correct.

"Ruff, ruff!" Barked Robo-dog and Ryder looked over the cockpit of the PAW Patroller to see Naughty Dog making his way to the vehicle.

"Okay, the plan," Said Ladybug and looked at Cat Noir. "We hide here beside the dog and wait until Naughty Dog has entered the vehicle and you Chase talk to him, apologize or anything, just distract him from us, while I tie him up with my yo-yo and Cat removes the collar off him"

"Sure thing Bugaboo," Cat Noir said, while saluting with his point and middle finger and did a backflip landing next to the entrance, holding his staff ready. Ladybug rolled her eyes in amusement and got on the other side of the exit waiting for Marshall's alter ego to appear.

"Shall we act, how we're going to handle this?" Asked Skye looking at the others, then Rubble held his paw in front of his mouth faking a cough.

"Bone or no bone, that's the question," Rubble said with a deep voice, making the others laugh to Rubble's amusement.

"I think we don't need to act anything, we don't know after all, what he's going to do" Rocky mentioned to his dog pals.

"Yes," Said Chase then the black dog with the white spots got into the sixteen wheeler, meeting up the PAW Patrol there.

"Well, well, well if this isn't the PAW Patrol," Said Naughty Dog sitting down glaring at them with his fiery red eyes.

"H...hey Marshall" Greeted Chase stepping one pace forward closer to the Akuma. "How are you?"

"I was good until I saw your face" Responded Naughty Dog harsh, making Chase sink his ears down in sadness.

"I know I shouldn't have talked like that Marshall, but you need to listen to the whole story"

"I don't need to know, I've had heard enough" Said Naughty Dog to the German shepherd.

"But Marshall, Chase is your best friend," Skye said walking in front of the dark colored dog. "You have to listen to him. He never made fun of you, it was about another dog named Marshall on TV.

"Come on Marshall, I know you're in there listening to me, we've known each other since the kennel, we both got adopted by Ryder and joined the PAW Patrol. You're the best friend I ever had and I can't handle it I would lose you" Chase said earning tears under his eyelids.

Naughty Dog gazed unimpressed at the German police dog, then saw on the TV screen a reflection of a red dressed person and growled.

"It's a trap!" Shouted Naughty Dog and barked releasing a laser towards Chase shrieking him, but the female Cockapoo jumped in front of the shepherd catching the laser.

"Skye!" Shouted Chase shocked as he saw her lying on the ground."You're alright?" Asked Chase passing his snout on Skye's face.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Skye serious looking up at the shepherd.

"I….uh.."

"Hey Chase, what about you try to confess your feelings to Skye now?" Asked Naughty Dog making Chase look sad along with Cat Noir, which looked at Ladybug, which got ready to throw her yo-yo.

"There's no way I'm gonna retrieve my feelings to a coward like him," The golden-brown dog said. "Police dog huh? You're more like a police frog"

Chase sank his head down along with his ears, then Skye looked behind Naughty Dog seeing Ladybug swinging her yo-yo aiming the black dog.

"By the way, that weirdly dressed girl is spinning around her yo-yo while looking at you" Pointed the Poodle hybrid out with her paw and Naughty Dog looked back as the yo-yo flew towards him. Naughty Dog went aside and the yo-yo caught Zuma.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the Labrador. "I'm not Mawshall"

"I'll help you!" Offered Rocky pulling the cords of the yo-yo with his teeth away from the chocolate Labrador.

"Wait boys, let me handle it," Said the black spotted girl coming down to the dogs to take the yo-yo off.

"You're not going anywhere," Told Cat Noir holding the staff at Naughty Dog's face, then Naughty Dog snarled shrieking Cat Noir, who jumped back away from the dog, leaving him a freeway for him to run off.

"Ugh seriously!" Shouted Cat Noir annoyed. "Get back!" Shouted Cat Noir running behind the dog.

"PAW Patrol, follow him!" Ordered Chase running out of the truck, besides Skye, Zuma and Rocky.

Naughty Dog was being followed by the PAW Patrol members and the two superheroes passing all in various ways by tourists, that were sitting on the grass for a picnic or a hangover, but shrieked as Naughty Dog had aimed randomly people to turn naughty just like it happened before with Skye.

"My lady, I think you should use your lucky charm" Suggested the black dressed hero.

"I think you're right, we can't risk ourselves to get caught by Naughty Dog's laser" Replied Ladybug earning a nod from the blonde. "Lucky charm!" Exclaimed Ladybug throwing her yo-yo up in the air to release her mysterious object. From the air, where Ladybug had rolled her yo-yo up a red hubcap with black dots fell down on Ladybug's hands and she held it in front of her face.

"A car rim?" Asked Ladybug.

"Technically that's a hubcap. A rim is that, what the tire is attached to it. The hubcap comes at the front" Corrected the cat miraculous holder.

"Okay, what could I do with this?" Questioned Ladybug herself looking around the place and she saw Naughty Dog approaching a green coach taxing slowly on the parking spots in front of them and Ladybug looked at the hubcap back, then up to the white spotted dog. "That's it"

"Cat Noir, you're interested in playing fetch?" Asked Ladybug looking at the hero, which chuckled at her question.

"I'm more a fan of yarn balls, but why not" Answered Cat Noir going down on his four running beside the black dog.

"Hey wanna play fetch with us?" Asked Cat Noir and caught the cap with his mouth, then ran next to Naughty Dog, confusing him. Cat Noir went on his feet again, running normally and took the hubcap off his mouth, showing it to Naughty Dog. "Come on boy," Said Cat Noir waving the cap in front of the inverted Dalmatian. "Apport!" Shouted Cat Noir throwing the hubcap at the approaching coach hitting on it, flying back at Naughty Dog, which shrieked at the flying disk, which landed in his mouth bringing him down on the ground.

"Got him!" Announced Ladybug holding Naughty Dog on his belly down, then Cat Noir removed the collar of the neck of the dog, holding it now in his hand.

"Cataclysm!" Shouted Cat Noir activating his power of destruction, then he pressed his hand into a fist, causing it to turn into ash, falling from his fingers out and finally they could free the Akuma.

"Enough evil-doing little Akuma" Said Ladybug rolling her yo-yo out to catch the Akuma. "Time to de-evilize!"

"Marshall!" Shouted the dogs reaching the black dog lying on the ground.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Shouted Ladybug releasing the healing light to restore everything back to normal, including Marshall.

"Whoa, where am I?" Asked Marshall now back in his normal looks of a Dalmatian looking up at Cat Noir, Ladybug and the PAW Patrol dogs.

"Marshall, you're alright!" Exclaimed Chase jumping at Marshall giving him a hug.

"Dude you back!" Said the Labrador sitting down next to the two best friends along with Rocky and Rubble.

"What happened to me?" Asked Marshall confused.

"You were under Hawk Moth's control and you kind of were a bad guy for a while"

What?" Asked Marshall shocked.

"But now everything is fine now" Said Ladybug getting on her knees to pet Marshall on his head.

"Marshall listen..." Said Chase to the white dog. "About last night….we were looking the Apollo movie and there was this one villain dog, whose name was Marshall and…."

"You were really talking about the movie?" Asked Marshall earning a nod from the German dog.

"Yeah" Replied Chase. "If you want, we can ask Ryder to replay the movie and show you that part"

"Or we ask him to use the security cams of the PAW Patroller" Added Rocky and all glared at the gray mutt surprised.

"We have security cams inside the truck?" Asked Chase. "Why didn't you say this before?!"

"I know I should, but since Marshall was now under Hawk Moth's control I didn't want to get scolded for," Rocky said sinking his head down.

"It doesn't matter now as long as we're all still friends," The English bulldog said placing his arm behind Marshall earning a nod from them. The miraculouses of the two superheroes started to beep.

"Oh, we gotta go" Said Ladybug looking at Cat Noir and canine team.

"Same and my lady….wanna go….fetch a drink?" Asked Cat Noir causing Ladybug to laugh.

"Seriously, this is the funniest pickup line you've brought up yet"

"It's one of my many _tailents,_ " Announced Cat Noir making all others laugh.

 **Only have the ending chapter, which I try to finish before Friday. I've been a while working on Fox's Artist 4 and was inactive here due to loss of ideas**.


	7. Ice Sharing

**Chapter 7**

Ladybug landed on the top of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, after coming back from her mission. Ladybug looked at the Notre Dame to see it was almost 6 PM, then she looked down at the Françoise Dupont school, which stood next to her house, then she widened her eyes as she had remembered something.

"Oh no, Kagami's still in the locker" Ladybug said and threw her yo-yo at the school building swinging down at the ground running into the court, after that she transformed back into Marinette and got into the wardrobe, hearing someone knocking hard on the locker's door. Marinette stood in front of the locker with a shocked expression on her face. Tikki flew into the locker unlocking the door, then flew up at the locker to see Marinette pulling the door back and Kagami got out off it.

"Finally!" Shouted the Japanese girl relieved after seeing Marinette.

"Uh, do you remember what happened?" Asked Marinette a bit worried about the fencing student.

"I don't know, Adrien had asked me something, I saw a black dog and I can't remember, what happened next. Just that I was inside this locker"

"Puh" Sighed Marinette passing her hand on her forehead, making the other blue-haired girl tilt her head.

"Why puh?" Asked Kagami concerned making Marinette smile abashedly at the brown-eyed girl.

"Puh that it was nothing so bad….you know, actually maybe that dog you talked about was the Akuma. Adrien had seen you getting under his power"

"Great," Said Kagami walking out of the wardrobes along with the half Chinese student, then Marinette shrieked, remembering something again.

"Is Adrien okay?" Asked Marinette looking at Kagami. "I haven't seen him after that?"

"Could he have hidden somewhere in a room inside the building?" Asked Kagami the half Chinese girl.

Up from the building Cat Noir jumped on the second floor, then transformed back into Adrien Agreste.

"I want to make sure, they can get out of here," Said Adrien to his kwami running the corridor along, stopping in front of the female's restroom. Adrien knocked on the door, then heard Rose screaming.

"He's here, he's gonna get us!"

"Rose, it's me, Adrien. Everything got back to normal" Adrien affirmed.

"That is Adrien, Rose" Corrected Juleka inside the bathroom.

"What if is the Akuma, but faking Adrien's voice?" Asked Rose making Adrien roll his eyes.

"Why don't you just walk in?" Asked Plagg looking down at Adrien. "It's not like they're all sitting there naked?"

"You're not…." Said Adrien, but Plagg hid in his jacket as he had seen Kagami and Marinette appearing on the floor looking for him.

"There you are" Said Kagami.

"Hey" Greeted Adrien looking with a smile at the girls.

"Okay you?….I mean you're olay….I mean ugh….." Stuttered Marinette, then slapped herself on the face. "You're okay?" Asked Marinette looking at the confused Adrien, which nodded with a smile at him.

"Good I just wanted to check if Nathaniel and the girls were alright" Explained Adrien. "But they don't trust me to enter"

"Do they have the door blocked?" Asked Kagami pressing the door lever down opening the door, then she pushed it back and shrieked as she saw Nathaniel jumping towards her.

"Wah!" Cried Nathaniel coming with his fist towards Kagami, which held up her palm of the hand in front of Nathaniel's face stopping his fist quickly, shrieking Nathaniel. "Ouch!" Yelled Nathaniel grabbing his hand, he used to hit Kagami.

"What did just happened?" Asked Lila as she noted Nathaniel in pain holding his hand. "You're alright?"

"How did you cause so much pain in his hand?" Asked Adrien surprised at his fencing mate.

"Kung Fu" Responded Kagami.

"You could have broken my hand!" Nathaniel said looking serious at the Japanese girl, which held her hand up in front of him, shrieking him.

"Hey are you all still interested in getting an ice from André?" Asked Rose looking at the students.

"Of course!" Agreed Lila.

"Yes, let's all of us go" Suggested Adrien.

"But, where will André be this time?" Asked Nathaniel. "He's usually moving around and looking for the best places for him to sell his ice"

"In Catchchat we can look for André" Warned Marinette. "Alya had showed me it, last week"

"Right Nino told me the same. I'm gonna check it out" Adrien said taking out his smartphone from his pants' pocket.

* * *

At the Notre Dame, the ice vendor André stood near the monument along with the PAW Patrol dogs. Ryder was the last one to get an ice crème from the Frenchman.

"Merci," Said Ryder holding the cone with a big banana and a smaller blue moon sort.

"If the ice crème really shows our true love, mines must be Chase," Said Skye looking at her bowl with a big light brown peanut butter ice and a smaller chocolate ball.

"R...really?" Asked Chase looking at Skye, which gazed at him and noted his ice crème had Strawberry sherbet and hazelnut.

"Definitely true," Said Skye looking at Chase's ice, then he looked along with her and blushed as he realized, that they had each other's colors.

"Weid, my soulmate must be me," Said Zuma sad looking at his two chocolate ice rolls.

"I don't even know anybody with white fur and blue eyes" Said Rocky locking on the blue roll. "Or was it backward?"

"Maybe the blue is supposed to be gway?"

"You'll find it out someday, maybe today or tomorrow or you already did," Said André with a smile. Marshall was licking his ice sorts, then looked up at Ryder.

"Who do you think you got?" Asked the Dalmatian looking at the yellow and blue ice balls, he had in his cone.

"That's definitely Katie" Mumbled Rubble while eating his ice crème.

"Well she's the only blonde I know," Ryder said passing his hand behind his neck while rolling his eyes in anxiousness.

"Something tells me, that Ryder's actually amused about that" Everest said with a silly grin, then licked on her stracciatella ice.

"Wow Juleka look at all the doggos eating ice!" Said a voice loud and it was a blonde girl in a pink dress running at them. "They're all so adorable...oh this girl here is cute" Said Rose getting down on her knees at the Cockapoo, then patted her on the head. "Love your pink vest" Complimented Rose earning a light bark from the dog, followed by several licks on her face.

"What should we go visit next Ryder?" Asked the gray mixed breed at his owner.

"I don't know" Answered the brown haired boy. "I didn't have the time to plan since Marshall got akumatized"

"Who got akumatized?" Asked Rose handing Skye to Juleka's hand, then Ryder pointed at Marshall, which wagged his tail giving the girl a smile. "Aww poor boy," Said Rose hugging the Dalmatian, making Chase whine.

"What about me?" Asked Chase making the others laugh along with him.

"I love your ice, André. They're the best" Complimented Marinette walking with a mint, mango-banana ice crème, the same also had Kagami become.

"Mmh," Kagami said by looking at the ice crème, then Nathaniel stood with Lila waiting for their ice.

"Rose, won't you get your ice?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Later!" Responded Rose petting Rocky and Chase with both of her hands.

"Come, don't you want to find out, who your true love is?" Asked the Italian girl receiving her ice crème.

"I hope it won't be Chloé," Nathaniel said making her laugh.

"What if it was?" Asked Adrien standing behind the redhead.

"Well then….I'd jump over that bridge" Nathaniel answered looking towards the bridge, which goes to the Françoise Dupont school.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Lila said jokingly.

"Perhaps it will be someone you less expect?" Marinette said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm expecting everyone," Said Nathaniel getting from André his glace, then looked at the large hazel ice ball and over it a green pistachio ice roll. "Wonder, who mines is potray…." Said Nathaniel turning around to Lila to see her with a great strawberry flavored ice crème ball and a smaller mint roll. "Uhm…." Nathaniel said rolling his eyes at his own ice, then at Lila's face. Nathaniel blushed at realizing, that their ices have shown each other their identifying features. Lila smiled romantically at Nathaniel, then he turned his head away sheepishly and Adrien passed between the two.

"I'm going to have a dinner in a half hour with my father and I'd like to have only one roll," Asked Adrien.

"But this would make it difficult for you to find out, who your soulmate is Adrien" Rose indicated the teeny model.

"You don't have to worry about it. I can find it out quickly" Responded Adrien earning a smile from the ice vendor.

"Who knows, maybe she's here somewhere," Rose said rolling her eyes at Marinette, who smiled a bit goofy back.

"Merci," Said Adrien as he earned a blue moon ice crème from the Frenchman.

"Who has blue hair?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Marinette and Kagami.

"I am! I a…...huh?" Asked Marinette looking at her and Kagami's ice crème. "Why do we have the same ice?"

"I don't know" Responded the Japanese girl.

"Is it possible to have more soulmates?" Asked Ryder confused at the ice vendor.

"No, one of the girls is it" Replied André. "He will only find it out with the last roll or he'll figure it out in the future"

"Maybe it's another girl, maybe Ladybug?" Suggested Nathaniel making Adrien blush.

"He said either me or Marinette" Corrected Kagami.

"Oh"

"I might have an idea," Adrien said passing by the girls. "I've gotta go, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Adrien," The students of Miss Bustier's class said.

"How will we know, who is who's soulmate?" Asked Marinette looking at Kagami.

"Well there are more blondes with green eyes around Paris, maybe one of them is meant for me?"

"Why for you?" Asked Marinette. "It could also be backward?"

"I have the feeling Adrien is interested into another girl…..a girl with pigtails"

"Aha, I think I know her," Marinette said with an eagerly expression on her face.

"Yeah Ladybug," Nathaniel said making all laugh at his comment. "Huh? What's funny?" Asked Nathaniel, then Lila chuckled and patted him on his back to comfort him.

"She sure has pigtails too, but I was actually referring to Marinette" Kagami explained and all kept eating their ice together near André, while chatting about various themes, they got in mind.

 **The End**

 **Is it just me or is this ending kinda lame? The weather is killing me, man.**


End file.
